In Secret Only
by WiccaGirl987
Summary: Set in the 7th year.Ron and Hermione break up, and Hermione and Draco Malfoy are Head Boy and Girl and find they have mixed feelings for each other.This is my first story so please read and review!COMPLETE!
1. Beginnings

In Secret Only

I own nothing but if I did I'd be really happy and really rich!!:-)

This is my first story, so tell me if it really sucks. Be honest I can stand criticism.

The train ride to Hogwarts started out normal with Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger sharing a cabin on the Hogwarts Express. Everything on the surface appeared perfect. Ron and Hermione had been going out for a little over 6 months now, and supposedly, where perfectly happy. At the end of last year, when Ron first told Hermione that he loved her, all of the girls were jealous of her. Not necessarily because she was going out with Ron, but because of the way he felt about her.

She used to think it was so sweet the way he was always there for her and how they were always together, but lately, it had started to get on her nerves. Over the summer, her feelings started to change toward him, from girlfriend back to just friends. That summer, instead of going home, she stayed at The Leaky Caldron, because her parents had to go to America for a dentistry seminar and she didn't want to stay at home away from the wizarding world if she didn't have to.

But instead of having a relaxing summer like she planned, she started to like someone who was completely off limits, someone she shouldn't even think about. Draco Malfoy. She had noticed him in Diagon Alley every weekend, and would just watch him shop, thinking about their interaction in the past, and wondering if he was really that mean and cold, or if it was just a front he put on for his father and friends. She was sure he hadn't noticed her.

I mean, Draco Malfoy, notice a lowly muggle born Gryffindor who was the best friend of the person he hated most in the world?"Not bloody likely" she thought to herself. As she sat on the train, vaguely listening to Ron and Harry talking about quidditch, she remembered her first and only contact with Draco that summer.

It happened on a Saturday afternoon in late July. She was coming out of The Leaky Caldron and wasn't looking where she was going and ran right into him. "Why don't you look where your walking?" he yelled."Are you alright?" he asked, not knowing who it was."I'm sorry" she replied, as she looked up. And she nearly fainted. Of course she had seen him before, but actually talking to him was completely different."I'm ok, just a little dirty. No harm done "she said, thinking how good he looked with his hair down, instead of slicked back as usual."I suggest you pay attention to where your walking then, unless of course ,you enjoy getting knocked down" he said with his usual drawl now in place." Thanks for the advice, but I think I can manage without YOU" she replied."Just make sure it never happens again, because I will just keep on walking" he said loving the look of shock and anger creeping over her face.

"Malfoy, I have a question for you" she started, trying to keep her anger in check."Would it kill you to be polite for a minute? I said I was sorry, isn't' that enough? It isn't like I walked into you on purpose!" she asked, her voice getting louder with each word. He gave her a hard look before he turned and left, his robes billowing behind him."I'm going to regret that later" she said to herself, not really caring though. It had felt sooooo good telling him off like that."This year was going to be interesting" she thought.


	2. Ron's Big Mouth

Chapter 2

I Do not own anything. But it would be cool huh??

"Hermione are you there? HERMIONE ARE YOU OK??" "Hmm? What? Oh sorry Ron, I was just thinking" replied Hermione, her thoughts obviously still on something else. " That must have been some pretty deep thinking ,seeing as we were calling you for the past 10 minutes" said Harry , a worried look on his face. "Umm yes it was. I was thinking about how much harder school is going to be this year, seeing as it is our last year" she lied, feeling guilty, but not willing to tell them what she was REALLY thinking about.

" Harder? Ron asked with a sickened look on his face. "If its any harder, I don't think I'll be able to pass. I barley squeaked by last year" he complained. "But Ron you have something this year that you didn't last year" Harry said, a mischievous look on his face."Oh yeah, and what's that?" asked Ron. "Hermione" replied Harry, his emerald eyes sparkling with humor."Oh yeah!! I forgot I was dating the brain of the school" said Ron, totally missing Harry's' joking tone.

"Oh really?' asked Hermione, her face red with anger."Is that all I am to you? Just a free school work pass? I didn't know that's how you felt about me!" "Come on love, that's not all your good for. You're a pretty good snogger too" Ron replied, still not grasping that Harry was joking, or that Hermione looked as if she was about to explode.

"WHAT?" yelled Hermione, standing up so that she was in front of Ron."Now calm down Hermione. I'm sure Ron was just kidding. Right Ron? Right Ron? RON?" asked Harry, getting louder every time he said Ron." No Harry ,I think Ronald meant exactly what he said. Now if you will excuse me I need to go to the Heads cabin, a Professor will be there soon to brief me on my duties. Harry, I'll see you later. Ronald we WILL talk later. You may not like the conversation, but we will talk" she said giving Ron a look that would have frozen water as she closed the cabin door.

As soon as the door shut, it was Harry's turn to yell at Ron. "Why in BLOODY HELL didn't you back me up an answer when I asked you if you were kidding? Are you trying to sabotage your relationship with Hermione, because you just did a great job of it. I don't think she's going to forgive you anytime soon for those comments, Mate".

"I just froze Harry! I just froze. I couldn't think of anything to say to defend myself! My mind went completely blank! Do you think she will break up with me for this?" asked Ron, a worried look on his face."Well, I definitely think it's a possibility Ron. She was not only mad but she was also really hurt .I was just kidding when I said that. Didn't you see the look I gave you?" asked Harry.

" No I guess I didn't other wise we wouldn't be having this conversation, huh?" said Ron, with a very sarcastic tone to his voice."No need to get mad at me, Mate. I didn't just blow it with the girl I've had a crush on since 2nd year. I don't think there's any coming back from this Ron" said Harry, concern showing on his face."No Harry, I don't think there is" said Ron, looking like his world was coming down around him.


	3. Who's Head Boy?

Disclaimer Do Not Own ANYTHING, But I Kinda Wish I did!!LOL!  
  
As Hermione made her way to the Heads Cabin she wondered about who Head Boy was considering it was neither Harry nor Ron. When she opened the cabin door she couldn't believe her eyes because sitting there was none other than Draco Malfoy himself giving her his signature Malfoy smirk.  
  
"What are you doing in here, Malfoy? This cabin is for Head Boy and Girl only!" she exclaimed, not wanting to believe that Malfoy was Head Boy.  
  
"My my, aren't we overreacting just a little bit, Granger? I'm allowed to be here seeing as I AM Head Boy." he drawled obviously pleased with the look of disbelief and denial on her face."  
  
"Did your father pay for you? Is that it Malfoy?! Because that wouldn't surprise me at all!!" she yelled.  
  
"For your information, GRANGER, my father did NOT pay for it, I earned it! It seems Potters grades were never as good as mine, so naturally, I was made Head Boy. If it's so hard to believe then ask any of the professors whose been 2nd to you even since 1st year! " he exclaimed anger now making his silvery eyes sparkle dangerously.  
  
She shivered slightly knowing full well that Malfoy was dangerous, but she recovered quickly, "It is very hard to believe, Malfoy, and when the chance first comes that's exactly what I'm going to do. Honestly, since when have you decided to be truthful to me? I can't recall a single occasion!" She said it haughtily standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, never actually, but if you don't believe me think about this: do you think Dumbledore would let my father PAY for me to become Head Boy? Do you honestly believe Dumbledore would do that?" he asked staring straight into her amber eyes at the same time never realizing before how beautiful they actually were; especially when she was angry. She was about to make a snide reply when she heard a voice say from behind her.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you would please stop blocking the front of the door then just maybe I could get this over with sometime soon". It was Professor Snape.  
  
"It's good you are both here. I detest waiting for students even if you are Head Boy and Girl. If you do not know why I am here I suggest you leave right now and tell Dumbledore when we get to school because you would obviously not competent for the job. Now, I will begin to tell you your duties as Head Boy and Girl." said Snape, looking as if he'd rather be tortured then to spend time with the two students.  
  
As Snape started to talk about their duties, Hermione's mind wandered to Malfoy." How could HE be Head Boy? WHY him? I'm confused enough as it is about how I feel about him, now I have to share a common room with him! I was just going to ignore him this year and hope my feelings sorted themselves out, but now I have to deal with him on a daily basis! BLOODY HELL! Why HIM??!!' she screamed to herself.  
"MISS GRANGER! Are you going to pay attention, or do you think you know more than me?" asked Snape tartly with a twisted grin on his face.  
  
"Well, actually Professor, I did read several books about past Heads and their duties, and Headmaster Dumbledore did include a list of a few of my duties when he sent my badge. Plus, Sir, I was listening to you." she replied curtly.  
  
"Oh, were you really? All right then, what did I just say, Miss Granger?" inquired Snape with a cruel look on his face.  
  
"I believe you were saying how Head Girl and Boy are in charge of decorating for all school dances and balls that occur this year" she replied trying yet failing not to sound too know-it-  
allish. Snape gave her a withering look, before continuing to list their duties.  
  
"And one more thing" Snape said before leaving."You must make sure that the password you pick for your common is one that you both agree on and will both remember."  
  
"Wait, one moment, Professor Snape." Hermione stopped him before he could leave.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"I was wondering why Malfoy was Head Boy if I am allowed such information."  
  
"It is inappropriate to ask such a question, but it is not restricted. So, I will tell you. According to school records, Mr. Malfoy has always been 2nd to you, and in all cases 1st in Potions." he explain and left without her response having his cloak billowing behind him.  
  
She was left dumb struck and Malfoy smirked his best.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
So what do you think so far? I hope you like it. Let me know if you can think of any improvements I could do.  
I would like to thank my beta reader PuReBLoOdaZn, your amazing!!!A real miracle worker!!!THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE HELP!  
Thank everyone who has read and reviewed, or just read. Hope to get the next chapter out soon. Keep reviewing, please!!Thanks!!


	4. Nutcracker

**Chapter 4 **

Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! I am just playing with them till the 6th book comes out. LOL!!!

"Well, do you have any password in mind? Let me guess...... Harry Potter? No wait, even better: Ron Weasley!! That has to be it!! I mean, come on, who else would you pick? You're in _love_!" he said with a disgusted look on his face. "What's it like snogging with a weasel, Granger? I've always wondered how anyone could possibly find a Weasley attractive," he asked, surveying her through his cold gray eyes.

"I don't really think that's any of your business, Malfoy, so just shut up! God, I can't believe I'm going to have to spend a whole year with you! I don't know if I even want to be Head Girl anymore! Why do you have to make things so difficult? And by the way, I always thought YOU were the one who resembled a weasel, not Ron!" she said, her face red with anger.

"You'll be sorry for that comment, you filthy little..." he started.  
"Mudblood?" she cut in, "I thought so. It seems you are fond of calling people that, Malfoy. Now, while that name bothered me 1st and 2nd year, I did punch you in 3rd year after all, and it ceased to bother me after that. So in other words, it's old, think of something new, Malfoy, or can't you think for yourself?" she replied with fake sweetness.

He just sat there, staring at her with disbelief on his face.  
"Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Granger?" he yelled.  
"Who am I? Who do you think you are, calling people names and thinking you can get away with it!? It's time someone stood up to you, and it looks like it's going to be me!" she yelled back.

"Oh, really?" he asked standing up in front of her. "Then this should be an interesting year, should it not?" Then he grabbed her arms so that she stood up, pressed against her, so that she was trapped between his arms and the wall.

"Yes," she replied, daring to move even closer to him. "I think it will be a MOST interesting year," she said, as she brought her knee up and hit him where it hurt most and making him double over in pain.  
"If you EVER try to do that to me again, when I don't want to, you'll be in even more pain than you are now. And yes, it is possible," she said to the look of pain and disbelief on his face.

"So, do you have any ideas for the password?" she asked as he collapsed back into his seat.  
"Yeah, and you inspired it too: Nutcracker," he said still with a pained look on his face.  
"Nutcracker...............OH!!!" she said and started laughing. "I think that is the PERFECT password," she said, still laughing.  
"I'm glad my pain makes you laugh. You are one strange girl, Granger," he said, looking at her as if she had two heads.  
"Oh, believe me, your pain really does make me laugh," she replied.

Just then they heard, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes."  
"Well," she said, "I'll see you inside," and with that she turned and left.  
"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself.

Authors Note: Thank You Every One Who Has Read ,Reviewed Or Both!!!


	5. It's Over

**Chapter 5**

AUTHORS Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! Just using my imagination for my own entertainment (and hopefully, yours too).

As Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table, she was wondering where Harry and Ron were. It was almost time for The Sorting Ritual, and as this was their last year, they had all agreed to watch it for the last time as students. While walking down the aisle to the table, Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table and caught Malfoy's eye. She simply winked at him and kept walking.

Just as she sat down, she heard Harry and Ron running into the Great Hall. As they sat down, panting for air, Ron asked, "Are we late? Did we miss it?". Hermione turned to look at Harry rather than Ron.  
"No, Harry. You didn't miss it, but you're cutting it close, seeing as they're bringing the hat out now," replied Hermione and obviously ignoring Ron.

"Come on, 'Mione. Don't tell me you're still mad at me for that comment I made on the train! I mean, honestly, I didn't mean anything by it. It just sort of came out!" said Ron while looking at Hermione as if she had grown 2 heads.

"Well, it meant something to me, Ronald Weasley!" yelled Hermione, "You can't just say things like that and expect people not to take it the wrong way!"  
"You know how I am, Hermione. You knew when you started dating me, and now you expect me to be different? I'm sorry if I'm not the star Quidditch player like Harry, or the perfect student like you, but I never have been have I? I make no pretense of it either, do I? Now, could you please calm down so we can talk quietly? Please?" asked Ron, looking as if he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

"I don't think this is going to work, Ron," whispered Hermione while struggling to hide tears. "We are just too different, and we always have been. You're right. I always knew who and what you are, and while you're perfect as a friend, I don't think we should date anymore." she said now visibly crying.  
"I just don't want to lose our friendship, Hermione. Could we just forget what I said and go back to how things were?" Ron asked.

"We could try, Ron, but it might take a little bit of time. You really hurt me when you said that I was just someone to do your homework for you. That's all anybody seems to think I'm good for," Hermione replied. "I'm going up to my room now to think things out. It's been a LONG day," said Hermione, "'Night, Harry. 'Night, Ron."  
"'Night, 'Mione," replied Harry and Ron together.

As Hermione left the Great Hall Harry said, "That was worse than a howler, mate."  
"I know. I just want to know why that made her so mad! I know why she said it did, but that can't be the only reason. I've said stupid things like that before, and it never set her off like that," said Ron.  
"I don't know why, Ron. It was the straw that broke the camels back, I suppose," replied Harry.

"You two really don't know much about women, do you?" they heard from a familiar drawling voice behind them.  
"Bugger off, Malfoy," said Ron.  
"Make me, weasel!" replied Malfoy, "If you knew how to treat women, and that's a big IF, you wouldn't be in this predicament, now would you, Weasley?" asked Malfoy with his usual smirk on his face.  
"Leave Hermione out of this, Malfoy!" yelled Ron.  
"What are going to do if I don't? Look at me to death? Oh, I'm sooooo scared!" replied Malfoy. "Is there trouble in paradise? Is that what this is all about? Did the mudblood break up with you, Weasley?" Malfoy asked not noticing Harry and Ron looking over his shoulder.

"Well, isn't this nice," they heard Hermione say with her arms crossed over her chest looking ready to pounce on any one of them.  
"Uh oh," said Ron.  
"Big uh oh," corrected Harry.

Authors Note: Thank You Every One Who Has Read ,Reviewed Or Both!!!


	6. Hermione Lashes Out

**Chapter 6**

Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! ! That will be all! Continue Reading. (Please )

"I didn't know I was such an interesting subject for conversation," said Hermione her face red with anger. "Is everyone discussing my personal life, or only you three? I'm quite sure everyone heard you, seeing as I heard you from the 3rd floor!" she yelled.

"Harry had nothing to do with this, Hermione, it was just Ferret Boy and me," answered Ron.  
"Of course, because St. Potter wouldn't do such a terrible thing like talk about his friends behind their backs," said Malfoy his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. "I'm tired of you picking on all of us, as if you were better than us because the truth is: you're not!" She turned her head to the next boy.  
"And as for you, Ron, I thought we just finished talking about our problem! Why are you discussing it with Harry and Malfoy? Why didn't you just come to me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, but you seemed very angry, and I didn't want to bother you," replied Ron looking rather interested at the floor.  
"I don't believe you, Ron. That's it! I'm tired of this! Ron, we are officially broken up!" She turned her head again. "And you, Malfoy, just remember that we have to share a common room for the whole year, so watch it! You had no right discussing me with anyone!" yelled Hermione.

She turned her head to the left this time.  
"Harry, thank you for NOT talking about me, you're the only respectful person here! Now, if you will excuse me, I only came back down for my bag," she said. Then, very calmly, she picked up her bag, and left.

"What's gotten into her?" asked Ron.  
"Beats me" replied Harry.

And all Malfoy could say was, "Damn!" as he watched her walk away a new respect for her surging through him.

Authors Note: Thank You Every One Who Has Read ,Reviewed Or Both!!!


	7. Love, Not In Love

Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!! That's about it! I don't feel like being inventive with my authors note tonight!!LOL!!!

**Chapter 7**

As Hermione made her way up to her room, she was thinking about when Ron and her kiss, trying to feel what Malfoy had made her feel on the train when he just held her. But try as she might, she couldn't remember feeling that way when Ron and her kissed. She had been as excited as she had been angry, and it was a heady combination which confused her already mixed up feelings.

I mean, of course she loved Ron, but just not that way, at least not anymore, not since that summer. Soo all of that, plus Ron and hers fight, just made her snap. She was sorry she had to hurt Ron to gain her happiness, but it was just something she had to do.

"Hey Granger, wait up" she heard someone yell. She spun around, and almost bumped right into Malfoy, "What is it now, Malfoy? Did you forget to say some witty comment? Or did you finally come up with a snappy new come-back?" she asked, annoyed with herself for sounding like such a bitch, but she was tired, physically and emotionally, and she just wanted a bath and bed, and in that order.

"Geez, Granger, you'd better calm down or you might blow a gasket!" he replied, looking worried that she was going to explode. "I just wanted to ask you if you set the password yet?" he asked. "Oh, yes, I did. Nutcracker, just like we discussed" she replied, looking sheepish for yelling at him.

"Right then. Well since I'm already half way there, I might as well just go to our room. I mean, what's the point in going anywhere else, right?" he asked. "Whatever you say, Malfoy, just don't expect me to throw a party just because your going to bed. Just keep up or shut up!" she replied, annoyed that she wouldn't have privet time anymore.

"God, Granger, lighten up! It's not the end of the world just because you and weasel boy had a fight! I assure you it happens all the time to people all over the world!" he snapped back.

"Well, Malfoy, not that its ANY of your business, but Ron and I broke up!" she said, her voice filled with anger and hurt.

"I could care LESS about your and Weasleys love life! I shudder just saying it! So you broke up! Big deal! Your not the only person who has feelings, Granger! I quite dislike getting yelled at for something in which I took no part in!" he yelled.

By this time they were at their door, and Hermione was just standing there, staring at it."Well Granger, are you going to open it, or just stair at it all night?" Malfoy asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Nutcracker" she said in a small, quiet voice. As soon as it opened, she ran through it, right up to her room. "Goodnight to you, too" Malfoy said to the stairs. Just as he was turning to go to his room. He heard Hermione crying upstairs, and he didn't think he'd ever felt that low about anything in his life.


	8. Merlins Pajama's

Authors Note:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! **I'm just waiting impatiently for the 6th book to come out!!!

**Chapter 8**

The next day Draco didn't see Hermione in any of the classes Gryffindor shared with Slytherin, until the last class of the day: Potions. As Draco walked into the dungeon class room, he scanned the crowd for her familiar bushy brown hair, and when he didn't see it, he started to worry. He hadn't seen her all day, and remembering how last night had ended, he was worried she skipped class to avoid him.

About 10 minutes into class, Draco heard the classroom door open, and as he turned to see who it was, he nearly fell out of his chair. Standing in the doorway was none other than Hermione Granger. Except she looked _"different"_he thought to himself. Her usual brown, bushy hair was replaced by slightly curly hair with hardly noticeable gold highlights. But when the lights hit her hair, it appeared to glow. And was that _eyeliner _she was wearing? It made her golden brown eyes appear to be 5 times bigger than they actually were.

Draco couldn't quite believe his eyes. Unfortunately, neither could Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger, have you no respect for your fellow students, who are trying to learn. Or for that matter, what about respect for your teacher? You think you can just waltz in here any time you wish, like you own the school?20 points from Gryffandor! Such behavior will not be tolerated in my classroom. And from the Head Girl at that! Now sit down, we are listing the ingredients for the liquefying potion." said Snape.

Hermione quickly scanned the room, and to her dismay, the only open seat was next to Ron, as Harry was sitting next to Neville. As she sat down, Hermione noticed that Ron was staring at her.

"What?" she whispered. "Hmm? Oh nothing. You look different today, is all." replied Ron.

"Do I? I didn't think it would be that noticeable. It's just a little eyeliner after all"she said, looking embarrassed. "What about your hair?" he asked.

"Oh, that! It's just a muggle product used to reduce frizz"she answered. "Oh, well it did a good job" Ron stated. "Thanks Ron. Now get back to work before Snape has reason to take more points away, and we all know he needs little reason as it is" replied Hermione.

During this conversation, Malfoy, who was sitting behind them, had been eavesdropping, and wondering why Hermione was wearing make-up. Was she trying to get back with Ron, or was she making a point to Ron that she didn't need him and was quite capable on her own?

Or, was she trying to make HIM jealous? "Wait," he thought. 'What in the name of Merlins Pajamas do I care about Granger and Weasley? They deserve each other! He's poor and she's a mudblood! They're no concern of MINE!" he concluded to himself. But still, in the back of his mind, he knew he was lying to himself. She was more than just "mudblood" to him now.

Whenever he thought about her now, which had increased since the train ride here, she was Granger, instead of mudblood. The change in names scared him, too, because Granger was a lot more attractive than he ever noticed. As soon as class ended, Draco ran to catch Hermione before she made it too far.

"Hey, Granger, wait up" Draco yelled. Harry and Ron couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Did he just call you Granger instead of mudblood?" asked Harry.

"Yes he did, and he sounded, well he sounded almost _nice_" replied Ron.

"Don't trust him for a second!" Hermione practically yelled.

They looked at her, then exchanged shocked glances at each other, before turning to look at Malfoy.

"Granger, where were you today? I didn't see in any other classes" Malfoy asked.

"I didn't know I had to report to you where I'm going to be all day. For your information, I was with Madame Pomfrey, helping her brew her favorite cold tonic" Hermione replied coldly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do" she said, then turned and walked away.

"What the hell did I do this time" Malfoy mumbled to himself.

"I'm sure you were just being your usual charming self" replied Ron with a nasty smile on his face. "Just one more thing, Malfoy. If you hurt so much as a hair on her head, you WILL regret it" said Harry, looking deadly serious.

"Later, Weasel Boy" said Ron.

As he watched them walk away, Malfoy thought to himself, "As if I would WANT to hurt her" and shocked himself with that personal revelation. "Man, I've got to get a hold of myself, or soon I'll be making moon eyes at her! That's it! I'll just forget about her! Put her out of my mind! I don't need her making a mess of my life! It's already messy enough!" .

Just then, he a loud piercing scream coming from his common room.

"HERMIONE" he yelled as he ran to the portrait that guarded their door.

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed!!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!!


	9. A First

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!! Just using my imagination for entertaining myself and others. (P.S. i think your all gonna really like THIS chapter!!!) )**

As Malfoy opened the door, his heart skipped a beat, because laying on the floor was Hermione."Wake up!! Hermione, WAKE UP!!" yelled Malfoy.As he ran over to her, he just kept thinking "please let her be alive!"When he reached her side and grabbed her wrist, relief swept through him."Hermione, luv, wake up. Please wake up. HERMIONE WAKE UP NOW!!!"said Malfoy, holding her in his arms.

"Draco, is that you?" asked Hermione, in a weak voice. "Yes, it is, and you nearly gave me a heart attack! What happened?"Draco asked, with a concerned tone. "Well, I don't exactly know. As I walked into the room, something jumped out at me, but I didn't see who or what it was. The next thing I know, your holding me and calling my name" said Hermione, a confused look on her face.

"That reminds me, why ARE you holding me, anyway?" asked Hermione."Because I felt like it" replied Malfoy, feeling more like his normal self now that his concern for her was ebbing away.As Hermione rolled her eyes at him, Draco started questioning her again."Are you sure you didn't see what jumped out at you? Was it someone playing a trick on you? as it your cat? Are you sure your ok?" he asked.

"No I don't know what it was, no I don't think it was someone playing a trick on me, how could they have gotten in, and I think I scared it too. It was too big to be my cat, and I'm sure I'm ok.Now, if your done interrogating me, would you please let me up? I think I should tell Dumbledore about this" said Hermione, struggling in vain to get out of Malfoys arms.

"No, I'm actually quite comfortable just like this" replied Malfoy, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "What are you smiling about? Why won't you let me up? Is this your idea of a joke?" asked Hermione, her eyes filled with wariness.

"No, Mione, I'm being deadly serious" replied Malfoy, bringing his head down so that they were nose to nose."What are you playing at, Malfoy?" asked Hermione, starting to panic."For once in your life, could you stop asking questions and hold still?" replied Malfoy, his eyes growing darker."Why do you want me to.............."began Hermione, only to be silenced by Malfoys lips.

She felt as if she had been struck by lightning, and couldn't catch her breath, but she didn't care, she was soo surprised at what she was feeling. Wanting to feel more, she tilted her head back and moved closer to Draco. The kiss, which seemed to last forever, ended too soon when the door opened and they heard a voice say: "Well well, how sweet."

Standing in the doorway was none other than Lucius Malfoy!

Authors Note: FINALLY HUH???

I was soo happy that I could finally fit their first kiss in! Only took 9 chapters, right??lol!

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed!!IT MEANS SOO MUCH TO ME!!!

PLEASE KEEP READING!!THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!


	10. An Unwanted Visitor

**Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!! Just making up my own ending till I can see the real one )**

Chapter 10

"Father, how....inconvenient" said Draco, a cold, polite smile fixed on his face. "Son. And who is this....young _lady_?"asked Lucius giving Hermione a calculating look. "I'm Hermione Granger, and I was just leaving" she replied. "Oh, really? That's funny, from over here, it looked like you were kissing my son" said Lucius with a disgusted look on his face. "Father, that's enough. Mione, you don't have to go anywhere, or be embarrassed, you weren't doing anything wrong" said Draco. "Well, you're right on one account, anyway. I didn't do anything wrong, because I didn't do anything at all!_ You_ kissed_ me_! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do" said Hermione, giving Draco a look as if to say "we'll talk about this later" as she went up to her room.

"Two questions father: One, how did you get in here, and two, what are you doing here?"asked Draco, his voice filled with suppressed anger. "To answer the first, the door was open a crack, so I didn't see the need to knock, and two, I didn't know I needed a reason to come visit my son" replied Lucius, a falsely innocent smile on his face. "Quite frankly, _father, _you do need a reason to come see me. You never acknowledge me unless you need something from me" answered Draco, his grey eyes filled with dislike ans distrust.

"I'm hurt, son, that you would even think such a thing. But, since you brought it up, I do need to ask a favor. Really, I wasn't going to say anything, but since your accusing me, I might as well commit the crime, right?" asked Lucius. "I knew it! What is it this time?"asked Draco, wariness evident in his tone. "Nothing much. I don't think you could handle anything more than this. I need the times and locations of Potters classes, and if you can manage, the location and password to Gryffandor common room. Secondly, I need you to stop disgracing yourself with that little mudblood Granger" said Lucius, hoping, daring Draco to disobey him.

He wasn't to be disappointed. "You WHAT?? I refuse! I'm tired of you using me like this! You only remember you have a son when it's convenient for you! Remember over the summer, when you told me that I would have to pick sides? Well, I just did! From this day on, I want no further contact with you! Understand? Leave me alone!" shouted Draco, his eyes alight with anger.

"You WILL regret this, boy! Don't think you can get rid of me that easily!" threatened Lucius. "I do believe I told you to get out" said Draco, in a disconcerted tone. "Goodbye Lucius, hope to not see you soon" said Draco, ,making sure he got his message across. "Au Revoir, Draco, not goodbye" replied Lucius, as he swept past Draco and out the door. "Damn, that felt good" said Draco as a grin spread across his face.


	11. Snuffles

**Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!! **Just trying to fill my time till I can read the actual 6th book!!)

Chapter 11

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Hermione asked herself as she paced her room. "First, he kisses me, then he tells me I didn't do anything wrong! Like I'd kiss anyone if I didn't want to, not that I _wanted _to kiss him......Oh great! Now I'm lying to myself!" said Hermione. Truth is, she had wanted to kiss him since the day she ran into him (literally) in Diagon Alley over the summer, but she wouldn't admit it to herself until now.

Now that it had actually happened, she just kept replaying the kiss over and over in her mind. After finally convincing herself that she was just curious (mostly) , she had just wanted to know what it would feel like. Still, she couldn't help wonder how far she would've gone if Lucius hadn't interrupted them.

"I would've stopped. Eventually" she amended. "That's it! I'm going down there and asking him just what he meant by kissing me!" said Hermione, as she headed to the door. As she opened it, she was surprised to see Draco raising his fist to knock on the door. "Ok! I was just going to ask if I could come in"said Draco, looking past Hermione into the room , his eyes finally resting on the bed. "No, you can't come in, but we can go downstairs to talk, if you want" replied Hermione, giving Draco a "I know what your thinking, and no way" look.

"Whatever you want, Hermione" said Draco, trying to hide his smile. "Downstair it is! Well, what are you waiting for, Malfoy? Get moving!" said Hermione , annoyance obvious in her voice. Looking to see what Malfoy was looking at, Hermione nearly fainted, because under her bed there was a big, black, shaggy dog. "Snuffles, is that you?" asked a very shocked and shaken Hermione. The dog barked once for yes.

"So you know there's a dog in here?" asked a very confused Draco. "Yes...No...I ... I mean yes, of course I know there's a dog in here. It's Snuffles" replied Hermione, trying to stop the tears that were coming to her eyes. "Well it looks like it gets along with Crookshanks" said Draco, looking at the cat and dog, who were sitting next to each other. "Opposites attract" Hermione said absently, not realizing what she said. "Yes, they do, don't they?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow at Hermione. "Yes they do , didn't I just say........OH! You meant..... REALLY Malfoy! That's it! Out! Now! Go!" said Hermione, not really mad at Draco, she just wanted to get rid of him so she could talk to "Snuffles".

"Ok, ok, I'm going. But don't think that this is over. We still have a lot to discuss" said Draco as he headed towards to door. "Wait a sec. Hermione, do you think it was the dog that scared you?" asked Draco, a thoughtful look an his face. "Oh. Well, yes I suppose it could have been Snuffles, seeing as I have to keep him locked in my room because we're not supposed to have dogs here. I must have left my door open and that's how he got out, and I wasn't expecting him, so that's probably why he scared me so badly" replied Hermione, pleased that she didn't have to think of an excuse.

Draco, smiling at Hermione's rambling sentence, said "Ok, I'm going now. Your lucky I have schoolwork. Get that dog a leash, and I'll see you later" walking over to her, he leaned over her as if to kiss her, but when she backed away, he gave her a long look, and left. "Snuffles, what am I going to do about him?" asked Hermione. "Get rid of the git" replied Sirius.


	12. What's Behind The Curtain

**Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!** Thank you and enjoy! )

Chapter 12

"Sir . . . Snuffles, your back! You're alive!" said Hermione, tears running down her cheeks. "How could you tell?" Sirius asked with a grin on his lips. "Don't tease me, Snuffles! I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead! For two years!" said Hermione, upset that he was kidding about his non- death.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I was just trying to cheer you up! You looked like you had seen a ghost! Oops! Sorry! I didn't say that on purpose. Now, before you ask me the million questions I know you have, let me start off by saying Harry doesn't know, and he's not to know until I say. The ministry doesn't even know, only Dumbledore, and now you" said Sirius, looking very concerned and grave.

"How did you survive, Snuffles? Why isn't Harry to know? How long have you been out? What was it like? Why did you reveal yourself to me? And what did you mean by "get rid of the git?" Asked Hermione, only stopping because she was out of air.

"Let's start at the beginning: I'm alive because I escaped before too much time passed behind the curtain. Harry can't know because it's too dangerous right now, even without him knowing about me being alive. I'll tell him when I feel the time is right, and don't worry, I don't think it's going to be too long, so you shouldn't have to keep it from Harry and Ron for to long."

"I've been out for about a year now, I escaped shortly after I fell in, only to me it felt like ages. It was a sort of purgatory for lost souls, and I don't want to know why the ministry has it. I only survived because I turned myself into a dog like I did in Azkaban. I revealed myself to you because, and please don't take offense from this, unlike Harry, you're the least emotional person out of the three of you, unlike Ron, you can keep a secret, and your flat out brilliant to boot. You're the first person that came to mind. And what I meant by "Get rid of the git" is exactly what it sounds like: GET RID OF HIM! He's no good! You deserve better! What about you and Ron?" asked Sirius, looking tired, concerned, confused, and angry all at the same time.

"Umm, well we kinda broke up" said Hermione, looking at her feet. "Kinda? How does one kinda break up with someone?" Sirius inquired, looking perplexed. "Ok, so we broke up! Full fledged break up!" replied Hermione, trying to hide her embarrassment with anger. "Is that the first time you've said that out loud?" asked Sirius. "No, I've told other people" replied Hermione. "Oh really? Who?" challenged Sirius. "Ron" answered Hermione. "Well obviously, but who else, Harry excluded" asked Sirius. "Dra . . . Malfoy" replied Hermione, her face flushing red.

"Malfoy? Hermione, what's going on with you two? Are you dating? Or are you just . . . , is it just . . . a physical relationship?" asked Sirius, his turn to look embarrassed. "A WHAT?" yelled Hermione. "You think I'm sleeping with him? Are you nuts?" she asked, looking as if she had no idea how the conversation had gotten on to the subject of her love life, or lack of, in her case.

"Well, Hermione, you must admit from my point of view, the kiss, then him in your room, it looks kind of suspicious" said Sirius, in a defensive tone. "For the record, _he _kissed _me, _not vices versa, and let's just drop it, ok? Just promise me you won't tell anyone, ok?" asked Hermione, in a desperate tone. "All right, I promise I won't tell anyone. But you have to promise me you'll be careful with him. Don't go rushing into anything so soon after your break- up with Ron" replied Sirius. "I promise. Oh, and Snuffles, it's REALLY GREAT to see you" said Hermione, tears filling her eyes again. "You too, Mione, you too" said Sirius as he pulled her into a hug.

****

****

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, or both!!! I really appreciate it! It means soo much to me that people actually like my story!!!!Thanks!! WiccaGirl987**


	13. A Steamy Interlude In The Library

**Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! ! That will be all! Continue Reading. (Please. ) P.S in this chapter, things start to heat up just a little (not too much) but I'm just warning you if you don't like reading kissing scenes. Thanks!!**

Chapter 13

As the next few weeks passed, Hermione was busy with school work, organizing the Halloween Ball (which was hard, seeing as she was doing it all by herself), and avoiding Malfoy. Whenever she saw him coming, she would turn the other way or surround herself with other Gryffindors, She left their common room early and stayed out late, so she wouldn't run into him, and if she had a class with him, she would make sure she wasn't at his table.

She also had to make sure nobody found out about Sirius, who spent the nights in her room, and the day in Dumbledores office. She was always very careful whenever someone mentioned his name, making sure she looked as unhappy as everyone else. She was feeling more like her usual self, overloaded with work, worrying about a million things, and avoiding Malfoy. She didn't know how much longer she could take it all.

After her last class of the week, Hermione decided to got to the library to relax and to do some reading, which, with her, went hand in hand. As she opened the library doors, she was relieved to see that it was deserted. "Home Sweet Home" she thought as she walked through the rows of books.

She picked out a book about potions and settle into an overstuffed chair by the fireplace, and started to read. When she was about half way through, she put the book down and started to think about how hectic the past few weeks had been, about Sirius returning, and mostly, about Draco. Whenever she thought about the kiss she still felt butterflies in her stomach, and when her pulse sped up when she thought about the way he looked at her before he left her room the day they found Sirius.

As she told herself it was all just nonsense, she knew that she was just lying to herself. She had known since over last summer that she had feelings for him, she just couldn't decipher them, and it wasn't any better now. She knew she wasn't in love with him, but she also knew she could be if she wasn't careful, a fact which scared her than not knowing how she felt at all.

"Alright, I'll admit to having strong feelings for him, but nothing more... yet" she thought to herself. "Now that's enough for now. I'm going to finish this book and enjoy it, dammit!" she thought angrily. Just as she picked up the book, Hermione heard the library doors open. "Hello? Who's there?" she called. When she didn't receive an answer, she started to get nervous and decided to go to bed.

As she put her book away, Hermione felt like someone was watching her. As she swung around with the book in her hands, she felt it connect with something. When she looked down to see what she hit, she burst out laughing. "That'll teach you to go sneaking behind people, Malfoy" said Hermione, trying to catch her breath from laughing to hard.

"I'll try to remember that in the future" replied Draco. "What are you doing in here so late, anyway?" he asked. "Dancing naked with elves and unicorns! What does it look like? Reading, of course!" said Hermione, exasperated with Malfoy's stupid question. "Oh, reading. Your favorite past time. Although, I must say, I wouldn't mind seeing the first one" said Draco with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Bite me, Malfoy" said Hermione, rolling her eyes at him. "Gladly" he replied, then grabbed her arm and gently bit her. "What in the name of Merlins Socks are you doing, Malfoy?' hissed Hermione, trying to keep her tone down. "Only what you tell me, Mione, only what you tell me" replied Draco softly, stepping closer to her.

"Then I tell you to go away and leave me alone. I will NOT snog with you in the library" said Hermione, struggling to get away from him. "Just in the library, or just with me?" he inquired. "Both" she replied. "Fine then, I'll solve one of those problems. You won't be snogging with me, I'll be making out with you" said Draco as he pulled her into his arms. "What's the difference?" asked Hermione. "Nothing, really, you just get to tell yourself that I initiated it" replied Draco.

"Now, no more questions. If I'm going to get blamed for something, at least let me do it first" said Malfoy, as he pressed his lips against hers. Waiting for him to increase pressure, Hermione became impatient and increased pressure herself. "Why not?' she thought. When Hermione stood on tiptoe, Malfoy finally reacted and pulled her up and deepened the kiss. When Hermione heard a little sigh, she wasn't sure if it was from him or her, nor did she care. All she cared about was the sensations that were filling her, and wanted to feel more.

At the same time, Draco was in awe at the things she made him feel when they kissed. It was like the room was spinning, like nothing else existed but the two of them. "She's perfect" he thought to himself as he pulled her onto a chair with him so she was sitting on his lap. He loved the way her fingers felt in his hair, loved the way her hair brushed against his face, the way her skin felt under his hand. He knew if they didn't stop soon, he wouldn't be able to stop at all.

"I really should stop" thought Hermione. But she couldn't help herself. She loved the way his hand felt on her back, the way his lips felt against hers, how she felt sitting on his lap. Finally, he pulled, with much difficulty. "We've got to stop, Mione, or we won't be able to" said Draco, breathing heavily. "I know, I'm just glad you stopped, I'm not sure I could've" replied Hermione, huskily. "Believe me, I didn't want to, but I also didn't want anyone walking in on us"said Draco, his hand still on her back. "Too late" they heard a voice say from the doorway. "Ron" was all Hermione could say.

**Authors Note: I would like to thank every single person who has read this story, be it one word, one chapter, or the whole thing, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!It means soo much to me!!! Thank you to every single person who has reviewed!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!!(unless your a writer too, then, of course you know, lol!!!)Please keep at least reading, and if you could, please review! Thanks soo much again, Wiccagirl987**


	14. Harry Finds Out

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!** I just really love The Harry Potter Books!!

Chapter 14

"What are you doing here, Ron?" asked Hermione, her eyes wide with shock and horror. How long have you been there, watching me?""Are you spying on me? . "Long enough to see that either Malfoy has you under a spell, or you've gone completely nuts! I'm hoping it's the first one so I can beat the bloody pulp out of Malfoy!" replied Ron, his eyes alive with anger. "I second that" said another voice, next to Ron. "You too, Harry? What makes you two think you have the right to spy on me like this?" asked Hermione, her voice shrill with anger.

"We're best friends, Hermione. We're just looking out for you. Friends help each other when their in trouble, and from the looks of it, you need a lot of help!" replied Harry, trying to remain calm, with much difficulty. "True Harry, but shouldn't it be up to me to ask for help? I'm not in trouble, and I'm not under a spell. I like Malfoy. There, I've said it! And before you ask me why I didn't tell you before, just look at the way you reacted when you did find out! I knew you'd blow up about it, and I thought we had enough fighting to last us the rest of the year. And don't give me that look, Ron. I'm my own person, and I make my own choices, whether you agree with them or not. I don't expect you to understand this, I know you don't like it, but as my friends, I want you to at least try to deal with it, for my sake" said Hermione, her eyes pleading with Ron and Harry to be ok with the situation.

"Don't you think that's a bit much for us to accept so quickly?" asked Ron. "Especially seeing as it's Malfoy we're talking about. Our sworn enemy, remember? Or did you just conveniently forget all the times he called you Mudblood, not to mention the various other names he called us, or the countless pranks he played on us! Do you remember when you punched him because he made you so angry? Or are we supposed to forgive him now just because you're infatuated with him now?" asked Harry, his voice filled with rage and confusion.

"Did I ask you to Harry? Or you, Ron? I thought I asked you to try to deal with the idea of Malfoy, I mean Draco and I being together. Please, Ron, Harry, please try" she said, her eyes filling with tears. "I'll try, Mione, I'll try" promised Harry, unnerved by her tears. Everyone knew Hermione Granger didn't cry unless she had a very good reason to. Ron, on the other hand, wasn't as easy to convince.

"I have a few questions, first, if you don't mind. When did you start to feel this way about him? Why him? How long has this been going on? Is it just a physical attraction, or something more, something real?" Ron asked, his eyes never leaving Hermione's face. "God, why does everyone think it's just a physical relationship? Is that all everyone thinks I can have with Draco? It's bad enough to have you thinking it, but when I told Sir . . . somebody else, they thought it too! I started to have feelings for Draco, the real kind, not just an attraction, a little while ago" she lied, flustered because she had almost said she told Sirius about Draco.

"I don't know why it's Draco that I feel this way about. One doesn't have much say in the matter, not really. We've only started something serious very recently" Said Hermione, trying to be truthful with the rest of her answers. "Just one more question, Hermione. Is he the reason you broke up with me?" asked Ron, evidently hurt by the conversation. "Oh, Ron. How could you ever think that? I would never, could never do that to you. I broke up with you because I just didn't feel that spark you're supposed to feel" she answered, tears now streaming down her face. "Do you feel that spark with him?" asked Ron, looking at Malfoy with disgust and anger.

Hermione looked at Draco at this question, who had been staring at her through the entire argument/discussion with an undecipherable look on his face. Now that she was looking at him, she saw the familiar glint of humor in his eyes, but there was something else there, to. "Fear? No, anxiousness. He's anxious to see what I'm going to say" Hermione thought. Looking into Ron's eyes, she said, "Yes, Ron. I think I do." She glanced back at Draco and saw relief and pleasure at her words, while she saw skepticism in Harry's and disgust in Ron's.

"It's late. We should probably go to bed and finish this discussion tomorrow" said Draco. "Ron, Malfoy, you go. I want to talk to Hermione for a sec. Oh, relax Malfoy! I'm not going to try to convince Hermione you're not worth her time, even though it's the truth. I just have a question for her" said Harry, rolling his eyes at Draco. "Fine. Night Harry, night Mione. Malfoy" said Ron. "Night Potter, Weasley. Night Hermione" said Draco as he came over and gave her a light kiss goodnight. "Night" Harry and Hermione said as Ron and Draco left.

"Now, what did you want to ask me?" asked Hermione. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Do you think I'm that dumb? How long has Sirius been back?" Harry asked, his voice filled with anger. "Who said anything about Sirius, Harry?"asked Hermione, panicking at the question. "You started to say his name before, but you caught yourself. How long have you been keeping this a secret, Hermione?" asked Harry, hurt that she wouldn't tell him his own godfather was alive. "Harry. I can't talk about it. I'm not saying he is alive. I can't talk about it at all, to anyone. I'm sorry, Harry" replied Hermione, hating to have to keep this from Harry.

"Who can, then? Who can give me answers? Dammit, Hermione, WHO?" asked Harry, angry and hurt and confused. Hermione was about to answer, when they heard a voice say "I can tell you anything you want to know." Standing in the doorway was Sirius Black.

**Authors Note: **She really stepped in it, didn't she? Luckily Sirius was there to bail Hermione out, huh? Tell me how you like it so far, and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to give them to me. I'm always looking for ways to make the story more interesting and fun. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed or both, and thanks to everyone who has given me suggestions.


	15. Questions, Tears, Hugs and Kisses

**Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! ANY RESEMBLANCE TO OTHER STORIES IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL!!! **K just making sure you all know!!LOL!!!

Chapter 15

"Bloody Hell!" said Harry, staring at Sirius as if he wasn't quite sure if he was really there. "How long have you been back? Were you even going to tell me, or were you just planning on showing up at my graduation as if you never left? Why didn't you tell me? Why Hermione? Dammit, why not me?" yelled Harry, anger showing on his face, and evident in his voice. "Didn't I just tell you, Harry? I couldn't tell you before, and I probably shouldn't even be telling you now, but if I didn't, you would've been interrogating Hermione until she finally broke, and then she would've had a guilty conscience about it! It's not her fault, I swore her to secrecy. If you have any thing to say, then say it to me!" Sirius yelled back at Harry. This was definitely NOT going how he had wanted it to.

"Before you start yelling again, Harry, perhaps we should take this somewhere else. Snape is patrolling the halls tonight, and I don't feel like getting caught and yelled at by him, too. Let's go to the Room of Requirement" Hermione said. "What do I care if Snape catches us? The way I'm feeling right now, he wouldn't stand a chance against me" said Harry. "That's all fine and good Harry, until tomorrow when Snape tells Dumbledore that you attacked him, and no matter how much Dumbledore likes you, he will have to expel you. Attacking or threatening a professor is a very serious offence. Plus, I really don't feel like getting the 3rd degree from him tonight, not to mention all the points he'd take away, and what about Sirius? Do you think he'll just give Sirius a big hug and say welcome back? I highly doubt it! Let's just go to the Room of Requirement, ok?" asked Hermione, her eyes daring Harry to argue. "Fine, I'll go, but it's only because I don't want Snape to butt his big nose in our conversation" snapped Harry as he stormed out into the hallway.

"I'll go first and let the room know what we need" said Hermione as she left Harry and Sirius behind a corner which hid them mostly from view. As Hermione walked past the door the 3rd time, the door opened on to a cozy looking room with a few chairs and a couch in front of a enormous fire place, which gave off most of the light for the room. "Coast is clear" she called as she went in. When they were all seated around the fire, Hermione in between Harry and Sirius, Sirius looked at Harry and said "I couldn't tell you, Harry. Dumbledore thought it best if we waited to tell you until the end of the year. I only told Hermione because I needed someone to cover for me incase someone saw me. I couldn't tell Ron or you, because neither of you would have been able to keep it a secret. I picked Hermione because I knew I could trust her with it. Oh, and Hermione, I don't blame you for slipping about me. You have a lot on your mind, and I only added to it. Now Harry, you can ask me all the questions you want, till either I fall asleep, or my ears fall off, and I'll do my best to answer them as clearly as possible."

"What was it like? Was it as bad as Azkaban, or was it worse? How did you escape? How long have you been out?" asked Harry, looking at Sirius as if he might disappear at any time. "It was like Azkaban, but worse, if possible. The only thing that kept me sane was that I could turn myself into a dog, and it lessened the overwhelming depression a bit. It was like a type of purgatory for lost souls, and they were all depressed and hopeless, and the urge to join them in their suffering was so strong that if I didn't know I was really alive, I would have gone completely crazy. It was like they sucked out not only the joy and happiness, like dementors, but they also went after ones memories, good or bad, to try to get you to forget who you really were, to think you were one of them."

Taking a breath and staring into the fireplace, Sirius continued with his explanation. "I don't think they were evil, just unhappy and confused, not sure how they got there. Probably a lot of vampires souls, and anything that is soulless, that is probably where the souls go. I only got out because as a dog, and could move easier that way, so eventually I found the door. I think I could leave because I wasn't dead, I was still breathing, I still had a body, whereas they were more like a grey fog or haze. When I finally did get out, it felt like I had been in there for at least a decade, but in reality, it was only really a year. I went straight to Dumbledore, who told me to lay low for a little while, until he could figure out hat to do" .

Looking at Harry, Sirius sat back in his chair and asked Hermione to conjure some hot chocolate. "I don't want to use magic yet, you see. They could trace it to me, and I don't want the ministry to find out about me yet" he said as Hermione handed him the drink. "Please continue, Sirius" said Harry, anxious to hear the rest of the story. "Well, Dumbledore finally arranged it so I could stay here, but he told me I could only tell one person, and knowing what I was thinking, he told me anyone but you. He said you already had enough on your mind you didn't need me being another thing to worry about, which I don't get, because you were probably thinking about me already, but I wasn't going to argue with him. And now your up to date, Harry!" said Sirius, looking tired, but as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Well, at least I know now" said Harry, then, "I thought you were dead. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. It was like losing my father all over again. It made me so angry, because I couldn't do anything about it. I'm just glad your back, Sirius. "Me too, Harry. I thought of all the plans we had made, and was determined that we would do them. I think that's probably what kept me going most of the time" said Sirius, relieved that Harry wasn't mad at him anymore.

"OH! They heard Hermione say, and when they looked at her, they were both surprised to see her crying. "What's the matter?" asked Harry and Sirius at the same time. "That's just soo sweet! You kept him alive, Harry! He was determined to live so he could make sure you were taken care of! That's just soo sweet!" she said as she burst out crying. "It's good to be back" said Sirius as he patted Hermione's back. Harry just grinned at him as he tried to get Hermione to stop crying.

Authors Note:

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed,or both!! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! Thanks to everyone who has given me suggestions!!!


	16. Firewhiskey

AUTHORS NOTE: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Just making sure everybody knows, as if you would confuse me with THE JKR!!! LOL!! K, please keep reading, and I'll stop babbling!!

Chapter 16

A few months had passed since the night in the Room of Requirement, and it was close to Christmas break. Hermione and Draco (mostly Hermione) were still unsure about whether they were going out or not. If it was up to Draco, they would have announced it to the whole school, but Hermione was still holding Draco at arms length. Harry and Ron were very uncomfortable about the whole situation, and wouldn't even say the name "Malfoy" around her. Sirius was still staying in Hermione's room, and Ron still didn't know Sirius was back.

On top of all this was school work. Harry and Ron were studying to be Aurors, and Hermione was studying just about everything, she couldn't decide on one profession, so she just studied what she thought she would be interested in. And through all of this, was the threat of Voldemort. They all knew the final battle was coming, and it wasn't that far away. About one week before Christmas break, Hermione was in the library studying as usual, when she heard voices in the shelves. Seeing as it was 12 o'clock at night, she got up to go see who it was. As she looked around a shelf, she was surprised to see Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey standing about 5 inches from each other a book open in their hands (you thought they were kissing, didn't you??).

"Excuse me you two, isn't it a bit late to be here? Put the book back, and go to bed. I don't want to have to report you. What book is that, anyway?" Hermione asked, trying to see the cover. "Noth... nothing" Ginny stammered as she shoved the book back into the shelf. "Sorry, Hermione, didn't know you were in here. We'll just be on our way, then" said Colin as she edged his way to the door. "Come on, Gin, let's go" he said as he gave her a look that said "get your butt moving!!". "Night, Mione" Ginny called before the door closed.

"How very odd" Hermione thought to herself as she walked over to the shelf Ginny had been standing at. She pulled out the book they had been reading, which was sticking out from the others, and looked at the title. "Cupids Arrow: 100 potions guaranteed to catch the one you love, By Angelina Amour". "What would Ginny want with a love potion? Who would she use it on? What if.... no she wouldn't. Would she? Would she really use a love potion on Harry?" Hermione asked herself as she put the book in her bag. Making sure she had all of her books, and all of the lights were off, Hermione made her way up to her room.

"Nutcracker" she said and the portrait opened and she walked in and dropped her bag on the floor next to the couch. She pulled out "Cupids Arrow" and sat down, trying to find the page Ginny had been looking at. "Ah! There it is!" she said as she came to the last page. "'Enrapture' is supposed to make someone fall in love with you? I'll never understand it. Someone's going to have to check this out, and I have the 2 perfect candidates" she said as she grinned evilly to herself. She had that look on her face as Draco walked in the room.

"Are you sure they put you in the right house?" he asked after she explained what was going on, and her plan that would kill 3 birds with 1 stone. "It's just downright evil! What a conniving plan! It's just too perfect!" he said as he stared at her. Her hair had come mostly out of the bun she had it in. He noticed that she had let it curl today.

"This calls for a celebration. You in?"he asked as he pulled out 2 bottles of Firewhiskey. "Are you serious? I do NOT drink! Ever!" she said incredulously. "First time for everything" he said as he opened a bottle and took a drink. "Come on Mione, just once don't think and just act! Be spontaneous! Live a little! Don't be such a ..."he started. "Okay, I get the hint! Just give me the damned bottle and shut up!" she said as she grabbed the bottle from him and took a sip. And spit it back in Draco's face. "Oh my God! That stuff is completely horrible! I think I singed my tongue! How can you drink this stuff?" she asked as she stuck out her tongue to try to see if it was still there.

"Try it again, Mione, and this time, sip it slowly, ok?"Draco said as he wiped his face off. "Oh, what the Hell?" she said as she took another sip, which went down this time. What was the worst that could happen?

Authors Note:

Uh oh!! Hermione Draco Firewhiskey alone together..... whatever I want it to!!LOL!!! So please tell me what you think, if you think it needs improvements, and if so how. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, REVIEWED, OR BOTH!!!YOU'RE AN INSPIRATION TO ME!!! Please keep reading, and I really do appreciate every single one of you!!! Wiccagirl987


	17. Firewhiskey And Lust

**Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! **Just playing with them so I can see Draco and Hermione together!! LOL!

**WARNING:** This chapter contains some material suitable for 17 and over!! Please read with caution! If you don't like reading chapters like this, please don't, your not going to miss anything that you need to know about the final chapter!! Thank you!!

**Chapter 17**

One hour and 7 bottles of firewhiskey later, Hermione and Draco sat next to each other on the couch playing truth or dare. So far, Hermione had picked all truths, which included having to tell Draco about her first kiss with Ron, and the first time she had the urge to kiss Draco. He had picked all dares, which included him using a charm to make his hair pink and running down the hallways and going into the girls bathroom.

It was now Hermione's turn, and this time, she picked dare. "Alright, Granger, let's see if you have any guts. I dare you to run down the hallway topless" he said with an evil glint in his eyes, not expecting her to actually do it. But, since she had just consumed 4 bottles of firewhiskey (by herself) she didn't argue, or get angry at him. Instead, she stood up, wobbled a little, stared him in the eye, pulled her shirt off, threw it at him, and walked out the door.

5 minutes later she walked back in to see Draco with a shocked look on his face. She smiled and said "Your turn" as she sat back down next to him. "Yeah, it's my turn alright" he said as he pulled her to him, kissing her with all the need and passion he felt for her. "You know..... we shouldn't...... be doing..... this...." she said around his lips. Not that she wanted him to stop. Far from it. But she was logical, even drunk. Being drunk, their judgement was impaired, so they shouldn't make any big decisions, and this was one of the biggest decisions a person could make.

"I know...... but I ...... don't want..... to stop..." he replied, running his hands over her back and hips. When his hands brushed the underside of her breast, she let out a startled gasp, and he pulled back, afraid he had gone too far. "You ok, Mione? If you really want to stop, go to your room, because that's one of the few places I can't go" he said, breathing heavily. "I'm fine, just surprised, is all" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. She was trying to bring her own breathing back to normal, and trying to tell herself she shouldn't kiss him again, knowing where it would lead, but she just couldn't help herself as she kissed his chin, running her hands threw his hair.

He let out something between a moan, and a grunt as her hands moved down to his back, pulling him to her. "Mione, I mean it. If you leave now, I'll let you go, but you have to stop that!"he said as her kisses moved to his ear. "Draco, I just want to tell you that just because I don't advertise it to everyone I meet, I do like you. I REALLY like you, and I'm very attracted to you, incase you didn't already know it" she whispered and she brushed her lips over his throat. "I know, Mione, and I want to tell you that just because I don't walk around Slytherin common room saying it, I.... well, I love you" he said, pulling back to look in her eyes when he told her.

'You.... what? Since when? I mean, thank you. But since when?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "Since... I don't know. Mabey since that day you ran into me in Diagonalley, do you remember?" he asked her, running his hands over her back. "Yes, I do remember, quite clearly, actually. I remember being so angry at you, and thinking about how much you must have hated me. And all I had wanted to do was be by you, be with you, and thinking it was impossible, me being muggle born and Harry Potter's friend. I don't want to talk about it, though. It's in the past. Right now, all I want you to do is kiss me" she said as she brought her lips up and kissed him right under his eye.

"Happy to oblige" he said as he kissed her neck. This not being enough for her, she tackled him, pressing him into the couch. "What was that for?" he asked her, as he looked up at her. "Guess" she replied, her eyes full of passion. "Mione, we've had too much to drink and we really should sto....." he began, only to be silenced by her lips. After they had made love, Hermione, laying on top of Draco, sighed to herself, finally happy, and let herself fall asleep, his heart beating under her ear.

**Authors Note:**

I hope you all liked this chapter! It's one of my favorites! I'm sorry about the delay, I just got a new job, and have been really busy, so I would like to thank you all for being patient with me, and for reading this story in the first place!!! Thanks, all of you!! Wiccagirl987


	18. The Other L Word But Who Said It?

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did, I wouldn't have to work at my icky job...LOL!

Hermione woke up feeling cold, but oddly content. She stretched first, then opened her eyes and looked up and saw the underside of the coffee table. And sat up so fast she hit her head on it. As her head began to throb, she looked next to her on the floor and saw Draco sleeping peacefully, his white blond hair tousled and his mouth slightly open. Then she remembered. Everything.

She sat there trying to dig up feelings of regret or shame, and surprised herself when she couldn't. She was still siting with her arms wrapped around her knees when she felt a hand touch her back, and she jumped at the contact. "Calm down, Mione, it's just me" he said softly, his hand tracing patterns on her back. "You just startled me is all. I thought you were still sleeping" she replied with no real conviction. "You ok? You seem..distracted" Draco said with a worried look on his face, his hand going still on her back.

"I'm fine, just tired, and a bit sore. I don't usually sleep on the floor, you know. It's all just a bit strange" she said, feeling the need to defend herself. "Ok, I was just asking. You don't have to get so testy" he replied, getting upset with her. He was only being concerned. He thought about what happened last night, and couldn't even find the words to describe it. Wonderful came to mind. Or fantastic. Or mind numbingly perfect. But none of those could actually even begin to describe how he felt.

"Look, about last night..." she began, only to be cut off by him. "No, let me start. Last night was the most wonderful night I've ever had. If I had the chance to go back and change anything, I still wouldn't. It was perfect...no better than perfect. It was...magic. It really was. So before you start saying things like it was a mistake, or we shouldn't have done it, don't, please. For once, don't analyze everything a thousand times, just go by your instincts. How do you feel about last night?"

She looked at him, looked him straight in the eyes, and said " I feel it was a mistake. We shouldn't have done it. And if it wasn't for all of the Fire Whisky, I don't think I would have done it. But what is done is done. Now all we can do is move on from here. Even though, I don't know where we go, or how, but we have to try to."

"I knew, just KNEW you were going to do this! You can't just forget who we are, or what we used to be to each other, and make a new start! Your too worried about what your friends will say, or what they'll do! Just try and be honest with me for a single minute! How do you feel about me?" he yelled at her, his hands on her shoulders, acting like he wanted to shake her.

"I LOVE YOU OK? Is that honest enough? Does that make you feel better? Not that it's going to change or solve anything! And what are my friends going to say? Or yours for that matter? Do you really think they're going to accept this with open arms? They hate the idea of us being together. And this makes it even better. Sleeping with the enemy. So I ask you again, does that make you feel better?" she yelled back at him, tears now streaming down her face and neck, her whole body shaking with anger and hurt.

"You love me?" was all he could say. He stared into her tear filled eyes, and all of a sudden pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be ok. I promise. We'll figure something out. It doesn't matter what our friends think. And if they're truly our friends, they'll deal with it. Please, just don't cry. I hate it when you cry" he said as he held her close. "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" she asked around her hiccups. "I'm still the same person. I just discovered I have a week spot for muggle born wizards, who's parents are dentists" he said with a chuckle. She gave a week laugh and laid her head on his shoulder, letting him rub her back.

"So...what do we do now?" he asked after awhile, only to find her asleep. He kissed her head, and laid back down with her on his chest. "We'll figure it out. It's different now... now that you love me" he whispered into her hair, right before he fell asleep, holding her.

I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT YOU GUYS HAD TO GO THROUGH!

I have a job now, and have been sooo busy, I haven't had time, and I really wanted to make this chapter good, so I didn't just want to rush it. So thank you all for waiting, I truly love all of my readers! Thank you again, and please let me know what you think of this new chapter!


	19. A Devious Plan

**Chapter 19**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Just playing with them...**

The next few weeks were hard for Hermione and Draco, seeing as they still had to hide their relationship from their friends and classmates, and even teachers. I mean really, could you see Snape welcoming this news with an open mind? They still had to act like they hated each other around other people, and it was difficult not to take some of the comments personal, even though they knew it was just an act.

And she didn't want Harry and Ron to find out how far their relationship had gone, knowing they still wouldn't understand. So all of this plus the added bonus of keeping Sirius a secret, and working on her plan about getting Harry to realize how Ginny felt about him, and school work, it was hectic to say the least. So Hermione was in the library studying transfiguration, she had 3 scrolls due in two days, when she saw Ginny with "Cupid's Arrow" again. And this time Hermione called her on it.

"Ginny, could I talk to you for a moment please?" Hermione asked as she walked up to Ginny. "Well, yeah, I don't see why not" Ginny replied, looking a bit confused and embarrassed. "May I ask why you've been studying that book for the last 3 months, and why you've been stealing potion ingredients from me? Really rare ones, too" Hermione said as she leaned close to Ginny so noone else could hear them.

"No particular reason, just curious about the origins of love potions, and I'm just borrowing the ingredients till I get my allowance from my parents...for the next 4 years... to pay you back. I'm certainly not making them to use on anybody...anyway, who would I use them on?" asked Ginny with false innocents. "Ginny, first of all, you don't have to pay me back for that, and secondly, you don't have to lie to me. Your making them to use them on Harry, aren't you? No, don't be embarrassed, I think it's wonderful. You two are perfect for each other, we just have to make Harry see it. Now I have a plan, but I need your help to pull it off. Are you interested?" Hermione asked Ginny quietly, an intense and excited look on her face. Ginny didn't stand a chance.

"Why not? What's the plan?" Ginny said, grateful to have somebody on her side to help her. "Well, all we need to do is..." Hermione started

**Authors Note:**

Thank you to all of the people reading and or reviewing, it means the world to me! Tell me whatcha think, or if you have any suggestions, let me know, im always open for new ideas! THANK YOU AGAIN SOOO MUCH! It's a little short, but I promise the next chapter will make up for it... PROMISE!


	20. GW & HP Equals Love

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Just waiting for the 6th book to come out. Impatiently. REALLLLLY impatiently.**

**Chapter 20**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ginny asked Hermione with a doubtful look on her face. True, she wanted to get Harry to realize she liked him, but she wasn't sure that this was the best way to go about it. "Trust me. It's the oldest trick in the book. If Harry sees another guy interested in you, he'll finally realize that he does like you as more than a friend, and it'll force him to make a move" Hermione replied as she finished Ginny's make up. It was subtle, nothing bright or flashy. She wasn't trying to make Ginny look like she was trying too hard, just hard enough.

"Now, you remember everything? And Colin knows what to do?" Hermione asked as she finished Ginny's hair. "Yeah, we know what to do. I just don't know if I want to trick Harry into this. I kinda was just going to wait for him to make up his own mind" Ginny replied with a small smile. "I know what you mean, but you know Harry. He's shy, and you're his best friend's little sister. Now, do you want him to think about you like that forever? Or do you want to show him your not a little girl anymore? That's what I thought" she said when she saw the look Ginny gave her.

"Ok, you're ready, let's go" Hermione said as she turned Ginny so she could look in the mirror. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. Her hair, instead of laying flat, was in loose curls around her shoulders, and with the help of a little dark blue eyeliner, it made her eyes a deeper blue than usual. "I look beautiful" she breathed. "Oh Ginny, you ALWAYS look beautiful! This is just bringing it out more" Hermione said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Now, let's go. He should just be coming back from Quidditch practice. And don't worry about Ron, I'll take care of him" Hermione said as she pushed Ginny out the door. As they made their way down the corridors, Hermione saw Pansy Parkinson kissing someone, but she couldn't see who it was, as Pansy was blocking him from view. As Hermione and Ginny passed them, Hermione caught a glimpse of the guy's hair. White blond. And Hermione felt as if someone punched her in the stomach.

Ginny, noticing that Hermione had stopped walking, turned to see what was going on, saw the look on Hermione's face, and then saw who she was looking at. She couldn't believe her eyes. And from the look of it, Hermione couldn't either. Ginny was just about to say something to Hermione when Pansy pulled away, and Draco saw her, standing there with tears running down her face, her fists clenched."Mione . . . " Draco began, only to be silenced by Hermione slapping him as hard as she could. "How dare you!" Pansy screeched as she reached for Hermione, only to be stopped by Draco.

"No, don't you dare touch her" he said as he pushed Pansy away. "Hermione, we need to talk" Draco said, rubbing his stinging cheek. "No, Malfoy, I don't think there's anything to talk about. I get it. I'm not stupid. You were just using me to amuse yourself. I should have known. It really shouldn't surprise me, but the thing is, I really do, no, _did, _love you. What a fool I was. I should have listened to my friends. You are really just a cruel heartless bastard" she said as she stared into his eyes.

"Hermione, this isn't what it looks like. Really. You have to listen to me. I really can explain. You just have to give me a chance" he said, his eyes pleading with her. "I did give you a chance" she whispered to him, her voice cracking and nearly breaking his heart. He tried to pull her to him, but she pulled away, cringing from his touch, which hurt him more than anything she had just said. "Ginny, can we go now?" Hermione asked as she turned away from Draco, barely able to keep herself from breaking down right then and there. "Of course we can go. Come, we'll go to my room" Ginny replied, knowing that there was no way Draco could get to her there.

When they got to the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron looked over, saw the look on Hermione's face, and blocked the way to the girl's dorm. "What happened? Why are you crying Hermione?" Harry asked as he took in her tear streaked face and red puffy eyes. "Noth...nothing..." she started to say, to be interrupted by Ron. "Don't give me that! Clearly something happened, and I think we deserve to know what!" he yelled. "Keep it down mate. I don't think yelling is going to help anyone right now. Hermione, did Malfoy do something?" Harry asked quietly, so noone else could hear him.

She just looked at him, and it was enough. "Do you want me to go and beat the bloody pulp out of him? Because if you say no, I'm most likely going to do it anyway" he warned. "NO, don't. Just... don't. He's not worth it, trust me. I just want to go to sleep for awhile, ok? Ginny can I use your bed please?" she asked. "Of course you can. I'll be down here if you need me ok? Get some rest, and we'll talk when you wake up."

Just as she was about to go into the girl's dorm, Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny and said "Open your eyes, Harry. You don't have forever. Make a move" and went into the room, leaving Ginny with her mouth hanging open, and a slightly confused look on Harry and Ron's faces.

"Ginny, what was she talking about?" Ron asked, looking from Harry to Ginny. "Can we talk for a second?" Harry asked. "Alone." Ron started to say something, but changed his mind and walked over to the chess board. "What's up Harry?" Ginny asked, a bit nervous about what Harry wanted to talk about.

"Do you know what Hermione was talking about? Because I have a fairly good idea of what it was, but I want to know if I'm right, and I have a feeling you already know the answer" he said, looking into Ginny's eyes, searching for something. "What makes you think I have any idea about what she was talking about. If you didn't notice, she was a bit upset, and could have been babbling about anything" Ginny replied defensively. "Ginny, don't play stupid, because you're not. She was talking about me making a move. And opening my eyes. While I was standing in front of you. Ginny, do you like me?" Harry asked, trying not to look too eager to hear her response.

"I...I..., yes I do, Harry. But it doesn't have to change anything. We can still go on being friends like before. It doesn't have to change our relationship" she replied trying to mean what she was saying. "Ok that's fine. But what if I don't want our relationship to stay the same. What if I told you I feel the same way about you that I like you as more than just a friend. What would you say to that?" Harry asked with an intense look on his face.

Ginny answered him by grabbing the front of his shirt and kissing him until neither of them could breathe, took a breath, then kissed him again. Does that answer your question?" she asked when he finally pulled away. "Just slightly" he replied with a grin on his face. "Well. It's about time you two" they heard Ron say from behind them. They turned to see if he was kidding or not, saw the smile on his face, and knew he was being serious. "You knew about us?" Ginny asked Ron. "Who doesn't?" Ron replied with a mischievous look on his face. "Apparently, only us" Harry said as he pulled Ginny closer to him. "Harry, as much as I would like to stand here with you like this all day, and I would, I need to go see Hermione, to try to get her to talk to me about this. If you saw the look on her face . . . it was like all the joy in her life was gone. I'll kill him myself if I find out he was only using her."

"Go on then. Make sure you tell her we're thinking of her. And Ginny, you'll have to beat us to killing him if he did this on purpose" Harry threatened, with a dark look on his face. Ginny made her way up the stairs and to her bed and saw Hermione just laying there with a blank look on her pale face. 'Mione, can we talk?" Ginny asked. "Go away, Ginny, I don't feel like talking right now, ok?" Hermione said as she turned onto her side, away from Ginny. "But you need to talk to someone. Holding all of this inside will only make you hurt more. I understand if you don't want to talk in here, but let's go to your room and lock your door and talk then."

"Fine, let's go. But I warn you, I may not feel like talking once we get to my room either" Hermione said as she went out the door. She stopped at the top of the landing, then ran down the steps and all the way to her room. "Nutcracker" she shouted at the picture, then ran through her common room, and almost ran over Draco who was sitting on the steps to her room. "Out of my way Malfoy, before I do something I'll regret later" she said, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "You can do anything you want to me, only listen to me please" he begged, needing to tell her his side of the story. She looked into his eyes and was about to say something when Ginny came bursting through the door. "Never mind" Hermione said and jumped over him and ran into her room, leaving Draco no choice but to leave.

Authors Note:

See this chapter was longer, just like I promised. I would like to thank anyone who has read/reviewed. You mean the world to me. You're the reason I keep writing. I love you all! As usual, let me know what you think, any improvements, or anything like that, it helps me to continue the story without it getting boring. Thank you all again!


	21. A Unexpected Question, A Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING . . . Just keeping myself busy until the 4th movie comes out . . . SOOOOO SOON!**

**Chapter 21**

Ginny entered the room just as Hermione jumped over Draco. "Malfoy, you just keep away from her. You've done enough damage for one day I think" Ginny said as she made her way over to him. He was sitting on the steps to Hermione's room still, so as she came in front of him he looked up at Ginny, a pained expression in his stormy, grey eyes. "I didn't kiss her Ginny. She kissed me. You know there's a difference. I would never hurt Mione on purpose. You've got to believe me!"He exclaimed searching her face for any sign of encouragement. "I don't have to do ANYTHING Malfoy. You're lucky you're still alive. If it was up to me, Harry, or Ron . . . well let's just say, you'd be able to see Theastrals. Get the hint?"she said with a look of pure hatred her face, which was red with anger.

"That's it! I've had enough of the people assuming that just because my last name is Malfoy that I just _have _to be evil and horrible and cruel. I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER! Nothing you, or anybody says can change that. Not even she can change it, and right now she would probably like to. Now, I'm going to go upstair to try and talk to her. You're going to go back to your common room and stay there and mind your own business. She will call you when she wants to talk to you. It's apparent she doesn't now, otherwise you wouldn't have been chasing her. Understand?"He asked standing up and nearly knocking Ginny off her feet by his closeness.

"I...that is . . . I just assumed . . . I'll go. Just, please, be patient with her. And don't upset her anymore. If you do, I don't care how much you beg or plead or order me around, I will come back in an instant and kick your ass" Ginny said as she walked toward the door. Malfoy turned around and stormed Hermione's step, pounding on her door. "Hermione, let me in. I'm not going anywhere until you let me explain" he yelled. Then softer, "Mione, please open the door. Please. I really wasn't what it looked like. Give me five minutes and if you're not satisfied with my explanation, then I'll go. And never bother you about it again. Sound fair to you?" he asked thru her door.

She sat on her bed debating whether or not to open her door, wondering if it was worth it. Things like this were going to happen to her if she stayed with him. None of his friends or family liked or approved of her, and they would do anything to drive then apart. Was it worth the pain she would get every time something like this happened? She slowly shook her head and walked over to the door. As she opened it, she gasped as she took in his stormy, grey eyes. They were swollen, and he had tear stains on his face. He looked in her eyes with such intensity, and she could hardly stand to keep eye contact. "Mione, please, can we talk?" he asked in a low husky voice. "Malfoy, before you say anything, let me go first. It's not going to be easy. Ever. It'll always be hard, and people will always be trying to break us up. You have to promise me that you won't let this happen again. I can forgive you now, but if I ever see you kissing another girl again, it's over. I can't stand to see you with another woman. It hurts too much. And yes, I do believe you. I know you didn't start the kiss, but it didn't look like you were fighting too hard to get her off of you either"she said, trying to hold back tears.

"Luv, she took me by surprise. One minute I was talking to her, and the next she pulled me by my shirt and was kissing me. How could I want another woman when I have you? You're all I ever want or need" he said, looking into her tear filled eyes, his heart in his own eyes, trying to control himself, when all he wanted to do was kiss her until both of them forgot about everything except each other. "I tried to tell my self that I'd be better off without you, but I couldn't even convince myself of that, so I'm not going to even bother trying and convince you. I love you, Draco. And I can't picture myself happy with anyone but you" she said.

"Well, let's not find out if you could. I was going to wait until we graduated, but Hermione . . . will you marry me?" Draco asked as he pulled out a beautiful ruby and silver ring. She gasped as she saw the ring, and was about to answer when a voice from the doorway said "Isn't this precious. My son and his Mudblood whore."

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I'm sooo sorry. It took me Soo long! I have been sooo busy with work and this is my senior year in high school so it's been so hectic. In addition I and my boyfriend broke up which was horrible. But that's a whole other story. So please read and review as it is what keeps me going. I just love my readers, you guys are the best! I hope it won't be too long with the next chapter. I have it formulating already! Thank you all sooo much again!


	22. An Engagement, and Love Making It Ok

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, or ever shall be . . .

**Chapter 22**

"I thought I already told you to stay away from me, father. You have no right, and I can see no need for you to be here. How dare you call Hermione a whore, when that's who you're with night after night. Whore's, the lot of them. Did you think I didn't know? Or that mother doesn't know? You're not exactly quiet about it, you know."

Malfoy walked over to Lucius, pulled out his wand, and stunned him, so he was unconscious. After doing this, he walked over to a desk, wrote a quick note, and called for his owl. When it arrived, he attached the note to the owl and let it go.

Hermione watched all of this with a weary look on her face. This had just gone from the greatest moment in her life, to one of the worst.

Draco, seeing the look on her face, walked over, took her hand, and got down on his knee.

"Now, I do believe we were in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted. Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, the keeper of my heart, for the rest of my life?" He asked, tears making his eyes sparkle.

"Oh Draco, of course I will!!" Hermione exclaimed, joining him on the floor and kissing him, their tears mixing with each other.

Draco pulled them up from the floor and slipped the ring onto her finger. It was the perfect combination of Gryffindor and Slytherin; Silver and Red.

"Draco, this is the most perfect ring; I would have designed the exact same thing if I had the chance. I love you so much. And I can't wait to tell Harry and Ron . . . not that I expect them to jump for joy, but once they see that I am truly happy, they won't care, I'm sure."

A few moments later, Professor Dumbledor came walking in the room, looked to the body of Lucius Malfoy on the floor, to Draco's face and Hermione's hand, and just smiled.

"I assume this is the 'disturbance' you were referring to, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Yes Professor. If you would be so kind as to remove him, I would be greatly indebted to you" Draco replied, his own eyes full of laughter.

"And may I add a congratulation to yourself and Miss Granger? I always knew there was more than met the eye between the two of you. Have you informed Misters' Potter and Weasley?" Dumbledor inquired gently.

"No sir, but we had only found out ourselves, so you really can't blame us for keeping it to ourselves for a little while, can you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not, my child. If you will allow me though, I will tell them you request their presence

at once. Again, it is wonderful news. Good day children" Dumbledor said before he levitated Lucius's body out of the room.

A mere moments later, Harry, Ron and Ginny walked into their room, and from the looks on their faces, they already knew something was up. Before speaking, Hermione took a quick look at Ginny and Harry, and noticed that they were holding hands; some things work out on their own, after all.

"Well, we requested you all her to let you know that Draco and I have just become engaged to be married! Isn't it wonderful?" Hermione exclaimed, looking from Harry to Ginny to Ron.

"Oh Hermione, it's like a fairy tail! Congratulations!" said Ginny.

"That's great Hermione, as long as it's what you really want" said Harry.

"Are you sure 'Mione? Really sure? I couldn't let you go unless you were so positive that he is right for you, and that you truly love him." Said Ron, staring hard into Hermione's eyes.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sure!"Hermione replied, her eyes full of love for Draco.

"Then, Congratulations, to both of you" Ron said, shaking Draco's hand, then pulling Hermione into a huge hug.

When he let go, Hermione could see tears in his eyes, but decided to ignore this, she couldn't bear to humiliate Ron like that.

That night there was a celebration for Hermione and Draco in their shared common room. If this was a preview of life to come, she could definitely handle it. She looked around the room and saw Draco interacting with all of her friends, and while most of them were still wary of him, they were beginning to get comfortable of the thought of him with their Hermione.

Not to say life was perfect after that, they had their trials and heartache, and in the final battle, she almost lost him, if it wasn't for Ron, he would have been hit by the Avada Kedavra. But Ron knew Hermione couldn't survive without Draco, and pushed him out of the way, narrowly escaping the shot himself.

But that is a tale for a different time. This one ends on the idea that if you have love, everything will eventually be ok.

Authors note:

Ok so it was ages since I touched this story, as I lost the feel for it about halfway through, so I let it rest. But I couldn't let it go forever so I decided to end it. I know it's a bit abrupt, but it had to end somehow, and seeing as I'm currently working on two other stories, I had to end it quickly.

Someday I might right a sequel, if there's enough interest in it. But now I would like to thank absolutely EVERYBODY who has ever read, reviewed, and helped me with this. This will always be my favorite, as it was my first. Any questions or comments, please do contact me with those, I really do appreciate and listen to them.

I love you all . . . And Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Adieu.

Maria


End file.
